Can we survive this?
by PrincessFirefly1
Summary: The story of sole survivor Artemis Shepard during ME1. It is basically the story of ME1 told through the eyes of my Shepard and some other characters. It will have some other aspects, it won't all be mission action. Shenko romance will ensue. Rated M for future chapters.


_So here is my first chapter of my Mass Effect story. It's more up for me than anything else, but if people like it awesome. I don't own anything that comes from Bioware, I do own anything doesn't belong to them. I will be changing the point of view in the upcoming chapters...because I hate writing this way but wanted to try. Anyway..if anyone reads this..enjoy?_

**Chapter 1: Visions of Death. **

"Artemis Shepard, Anderson is here..will you really keep him waiting?" Artemis barely had her eyes opened before her twin brother came bursting into the bedroom. She turned over in bed to face him.  
"He is too early I still have.." She rolled back over to check the clock "FUCK!" Artemis jumped out of bed and ran past her brother toward the bathroom. She mumbled and cursed as she made her way into the shower, she could not be late for this mission.

Apollo laughed at his sister while heading back to the living room where Anderson was waiting.

"Sorry sir, you know Art,she is always late." Apollo offered him something to drink while he waited. Anderson declined and just sat down on the couch. Anderson knew Shepard was always behind schedule that's why he always showed up early to get her. He watched Apollo as he made some tea and breakfast for his sister. These two had grown up right before his eyes, it seemed like only yesterday he met them on the ship that saved them from the slavers on Mindoir.

"She is always late, I planned ahead for this reason." Anderson smiled as he spoke to Apollo. These kids had it rough but man did they grow up to be some wonderful adults in his eyes. Apollo had become part of C-sec and was a damn fine part of the team. Artemis joined the Alliance a flourished like no one could have imagined. The woman had gone through hell and he hoped what was coming before her would be easy, if she followed the plan of course.

"I can't fucking believe I am going to be late again! What kind of solider am I if I can't even make the take off on time?" Artemis got out of the shower and started drying off cursing herself in the process. If only she had gone to sleep on time like she planned, but of course Nyris had to come say good bye to her. Artemis pulled her long wet hair back into a ponytail before slipping on her uniform. Finally she was ready. With one more quick glance in the mirror Artemis dashed out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

"Captain I am so sorry, I must have over slept." Artemis explained to her commanding officer and friend as she took the food from her brother. Anderson stood up and just shook his head at her with a smile.

"Artemis, I know you well enough to come by with ample time to get you there on schedule" Artemis smiled at the older man and then look to her brother. She gave him a sad smile before hugging the taller twin.

"I will be back before you know it. Stay out of trouble for me Apollo."

"Anything for you Art, and remember I am with you always." Apollo stepped back touched his sisters wrist where her bracelet was and smiled. Artemis nodded at her brother and took the rest of her breakfast to go.

"Ready when you are Captain."

Once they arrived at the Docking bay Captain Anderson stopped Artemis from going any further. He looked at her with worry and concern as if he wanted to tell her something important but instead he told her something less than important.

"We have a new marine lieutenant on board the Normandy for this mission,Shepard. He is name is Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, be nice." Shepard just smiled at Anderson and nodded. Artemis was always nice, just not in the way Anderson wanted. Artemis could come off as standoffish, while in reality she was being nice. But none the less she told Anderson of course she would be nice and they continued on their way to was supposed to be a normal shake down run.

Once aboard the Normandy Artemis began talking to the usual crew trying to gain some information on this new Lieutenant they had acquired. Being the Executive officer of the ship she liked to have all the information before going to meet the person, and since she wasn't given a personnel file she would just rely on the word of others. Jenkins gushed admirably about the marine, saying he was a great guy and an amazing biotic. While she got mixed reactions from navigator Pressly and engineer Adams. Due to mixed answers Artemis decided it was time for her to meet him on her own. On her way to meet him she ran into the Turian spectre Nihlus. He didn't say much to her but just nodded each time they ran into each other. This wasn't anything unusual for Artemis, she had met Nihlus countless times while she was with her old Turian boyfriend , Nyris.

Artemis made her way to the bridge where Joker, the pilot, was talking about Nihlus to a man she could not place. Once on the bridge Joker turned to her asking if she at all thought it was weird to have a spectre on board, no less a Turian.

"I mean yeah having a spectre on board is strange but I just hope it doesn't mean this isn't a normal shake down run." Joker began to rant about how this was going to be different mark his words something is going on no one knows about.

"You are just being paranoid, it's fine, the council has a right to check on it's investments." The man in the co-pilot seat spoke and Artemis began to look at him. He must have been the new lieutenant because she definitely didn't know him.

"He is correct Joker, the council did help up. We have to respect them , at least for now, we are new to the citadel still." Joker didn't agree but he knew better than to argue with Commander Shepard. So he stayed silent until Captain Anderson came over the comm asking how long until they arrived at Eden Prime and if Commander Shepard could meet him.

"He sounds mad." Artemis mumbled to herself as she excused herself from the two men and headed to meet Anderson. She couldn't imagine what he wanted from her, they had just spoken on the Citadel not too long ago. Artemis stopped in her tracks when she heard Navigator Pressly arguing with Adams over a comm terminal.

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh Commander, I am sorry I didn't mean to disturb anyone. I was just arguing with engineer Adams over Nihlus being here. I am sorry but there is something else going on here." Presley looked at the Commander with a grimace on his face.

" You really think the Alliance would hide something from us?" Artemis couldn't believe in her heart that the Alliance would hide anything from their soldiers. But Pressly was admit that the Alliance had more than just a shake down run planned, so Artemis promised if she found anything out she would fill him in.

Before Artemis could reach Anderson she ran into Dr. Chakwas and Jenkins, a marine. They were discussing Eden Prime and Nihlus. The Turian seemed like all the human vessel could talk about lately.

"Jenkins you are from Eden Prime, what is it like?"

"It's calm, quiet and one of the most successful colonies we have ever had. I loved living there but as I got older I figured it was just too quiet for me." Artemis listened carefully as Jenkins went on and on about Eden Prime and other subjects. The kid was great in her eyes, she had really grown a small attachment to him over the last few months, despite her knowing better than to get attached.

"But I figure no matter what happens we have you, and you held your own Akuze so." Artemis gave Jenkins a look that could kill, she hated talking about Akuze and everyone knew it. Jenkins swiftly apologized before bidding the Commander farewell.

"He is a good kid that Jenkins, a bit too eager though. Try to bring him back in one piece though Shepard." Dr Chakwas was very fomd of every team member but she had a special place of Jenkins, seeing as she was always patching him up.

"Of course Doctor. If you don't mind me asking, what do you know about Lt. Alenko? I just met him on the bridge and I can't really get a read on him." Artemis stood relaxed before the Doctor.

"Well he is decorated member of the Alliance as well as being a biotic. He has the L2 implant which causes him terrible migraines, but he is a good guy. He will watch your back Shepard, I know it's hard for you to trust new people but it will work out." Artemis nodded and headed to meet Anderson.

When Artemis entered the room Anderson was nowhere to be found only Nihlus was to be found. Artemis regarded the Turian asking where Anderson was and what was going on. Nihlus didn't say much as usual he just began to ask her questions about the colony. Artemis had no real answers for him but she did the best she could until he mentioned the Prothean beacon found on Eden Prime. Artemis was confused but Anderson came in at that moment and began to explain to her what was found on Eden Prime and the true meaning behind this mission.

"So you were hiding this from us the whole time? The crew had a right to know what they were actually heading in to." Artemis was furious, this kind of blatant secrecy is what causes missions to go wrong.

"Shepard it was need to know, plus there is more at stake here. Nihlus came to observe you so that he can see if you would be a good candidate for a spectre position." Artemis looked at the Turian and Captain in disbelief. A spectre? Artemis did not have the qualifications to be a spectre, she was just your average Alliance solider.

"What you did on Akuze was no small feat Commander, that is what we need as the first human spectre. Someone who has a strong will to live." Artemis looked at Nihlus like the words he spoke were venom.

"I lost my whole unit that is not a good thing. Yes I survived by the grace of some higher power, but it's not like I wanted to." The whole room got silent. Artemis usually didn't snap like that but she hated remembering Akuze and how people praised her for what she had done. In her eyes she hadn't done anything good, she let a whole team die because she couldn't save them. The sounds of her team being dragged down into the ground screaming still haunted her dreams most nights. She would die before she would allow herself to become a spectre based on their deaths and her survival.

"I didn't mean it to be offense Shepard, but you are a very strong human I would like to see how you do on Eden Prime and maybe a few other missions."

"Shepard, the humans need this to get a spot on the council, we want to be able to have a hand in shaping the galaxy." So Artemis was just another pawn in the human ideal, just like she had become after Akuze. The two began talking some more while Artemis zoned out thinking of Akuze, all the talk had brought back some bitter memories. It had all happened so fast she never had the chance to save anyone.

It wasn't until she heard gunshots did Artemis break out of her thoughts of the past. Artemis quickly looked around the room until her eyes fell on the screen before her showing the battle. People were running around screaming to each other. All of a sudden a soldiers face came onto the screen begging for help, saying they needed back up on Eden Prime. Artemis didn't wait for an order from Anderson she just ran out of the room calling Jenkins and Joker over the comm.

"Jenkins meet me in the shuttle bay ASAP, and Joker tell me we are over Eden Prime." Artemis was rushing down to the elevator so she could get down and suited up as soon as she could. Joker informed her stealth drives were engaged and he was ready to land. He also informed her that Lt. Alenko was going to be joining them down in the shuttle bay. Artemis didn't respond she was on a mission to save as many of those soldiers and as many of those colonists as she could. She knew what it was like to have her family wiped out by forces beyond their control, and she would make sure the same didn't happen here.

It didn't take long before Nihlus, Lt. Alenko, Jenkins and Anderson joined her in the shuttle bay. But by the time they got there she was itching to be dropped, it had already been too long since they received the call. As they approached the drop point Nihlus filled them in on the beacon and how it was first priority. He informed them he was going to scout ahead and meet up with them once the beacon was located.

Once they were dropped on to Eden Prime Artemis told them to fuck the beacon, survivors were their first and foremost priority on this mission.

"Ma'am but Anderson told us to get the beacon first, and not to worry about the people." She glared daggers at Lt. Alenko.

"Listen hear, I don't care what Anderson said. I know you don't know me, but Jenkins does, and he will tell you the people are always my first priority. So Lieutenant if that bugs you than please see yourself out." Kaidan Alenko just stared at the Commander. He couldn't believe she just told him off like that, it was annoying, rude and yet somehow attractive. Jenkins though did agree with the commander, so Lieutenant Alenko didn't argue.

As the trio made there way through Eden Prime they began to notice the destruction and devastation that the attack on the colony. Jenkins was visibly upset and Artemis felt for him, he had just described his home here to her just an hour ago. The group ran toward a clearing looking toward the AA guns that were firing on what they could only imagine were more attackers. Artemis took point while hiding behind a rock for cover. Once she saw it was all clear she called the other two up, but just as she did a geth drone came out of nowhere and tore through the young mans shields.

"Jenkins!" Artemis not thinking stood up ready to run toward the wounded solider, but Kaidan Alenko pulled her behind the cover he was using.

"Commander you have to be careful, once we take these things out we can check on Jenkins." His voice was calm which was the exact opposite of how Artemis felt. She didn't want to listen to him but she knew he was right. So without a thought Artemis stood up at started shooting the Geth drones. Once they were killed she ran to Jenkins body hopeful.

"Jenkins..Jenkins...?" She knelt down next to the body of her comrade, a man she had served with for several months, someone she had finally let in. She couldn't look at him too long though because the blood was starting to pool underneath him.

"Ripped right through his shields, he didn't even have a chance." The lieutenant was trying to make Artemis see it wasn't her fault but it didn't matter to her, he was her team mate. In her eyes if anyone died while with her, she was to blame.

"Once this is over he will have a proper funeral I will see to it, but first let's go save as many people as possible." Artemis closed Jenkins eyes and readied herself to continue, she couldn't loose her composure now. She took point once more and headed toward another clearing where gunshots could be heard. It didn't take long for Artemis to break into a sprint and start shooting the Geth in front of her who were attacking a young Marine. Once they battled the on coming Geth Artemis approached the Alliance solider who stood panting with her gun in hand.

"Chief Ashley Williams, Alliance military, ma'am. Thank you for the help, I don't know if I could have held them on my own."

"No problem Williams. Do you know anything about any survivors and the beacon?"

"The dig site is up ahead and I don't know about any survivors ma'am, the rest of my unit went ahead to make sure the scientists were safe." Artemis thanked Ashley for the information and decided they would take her with them. The team tore through any Geth that got in their way until they got to the digsite, the empty dig site.

"Where is it?" lieutenant Alenko was getting stressed and agitated by this whole mission, and now the beacon wasn't where it was supposed to be.

"There is a scientist camp up ahead, they may have moved it there for safe keeping let's go." Williams gave the information and pointed up ahead. Once again the team was on the move, they didn't get too far when Nihlus came over the comm to inform Shepard he was going to check out a space dock. In return Shepard informed Nihlus about the missing beacon, and the surviving solider they had taken with them.

The scientist camp was a blazing wreck when they arrived and amongst the flames were tall metal spiked with human corpses impaled on them. Ashley looks at Artemis like she is about to vomit and cry all at the same time when all of a sudden the spikes began to drop down.

"They are alive." And then all of a sudden the human corpses begin attacking the team. The monsters were stumbling, screeching and running all over the place. It was hard for them to get a shot but once they were all dead the team began to inspect the camp. They noticed a door that was locked and to Artemis that meant someone was inside, and after hacking the door she found out she was correct. The people inside were a pair of scientists who the solider, the ones turned into husks, died protecting. The one scientist was completing coherent and was able to inform them that the becon had been moved to the space port. But it was the other scientist that caught that Artemis' attention, he was talking about the age of humanity ending, and other end of times things. It was obvious that his partner Dr. Warren didn't believe him, called him crazy, but something he said made chills shoot down Artemis' spine. After informing the doctors they were safe the team headed for the space port in search of the beacon and Nihlus.

Once the reached the hill that lead to the port a gun shot rang out, a single gun shot. Artemis felt that something was not right, if it was a solider attacking something there would have been more than one shot, even Nihlus would have needed more than one bullet. She told the others to double time it as she began running to the space port. Once over the hill an attack began, the human husks came running toward them while Geth shot at them from the port. It didn't take long for them to shoot there way through and on to the main area.

"Commander, It's Nihlus." Artemis looked down as Lt. Alenko spoke and froze in her tracks. A sudden sadness overwhelms her as she sees the Turians dead body laying face down on the floor. She didn't know him well, but the sadness wasn't for her personal loss, she knew his wife, his kids and Nyris was Nihlus' best friend. How could she face them when this was all over? Why did this have to happen?

"Something is moving behind the crates!." Williams yelled causing the rest of them to draw their guns and point them toward a stumbling man who came out from behind the crates.

"Please don't shoot. I was just hiding behind the crates when the attack happened, please."

"You were behind the crates before the attack?" Alenko asked suspicious of the man.

"I was sleeping during my shift and then the attack started so I stayed hidden, I saw everything. The other Turian shot that one." The man held up his hands in surrender like he thought they were still going to shoot them. After telling him he was sick for hiding, Artemis drilled him for information about the other Turian this man saw and anything else he knew. Through the man they found out the beacon had been moved to next platform on the train, which is also where Saren, the other Turian was headed. After clearing the tram, Artemis activated the console that sent them speeding toward the end of this hellish mission.

Upon pulling into the station Artemis got the shock of her life, a bomb. This sick twisted son of a bitch and his Geth were going to blow the colony to bites. Artemis told the team to focus on the Geth and that she would disarm the bombs as best she could if they can cover her.

"Aye, Aye Ma'am, just make sure we can kill these assholes when this is over." Williams was going to kill them all if she had too, and Artemis was determined to save the colony seemed like a good team to her. It didn't take long to disarm all five bombs, and they only maintain minor injures that thankfully medi-gel could fix,

"Okay guys I can see the beacon from here, one last push and we are back on the Normandy." Artemis held regret in her voice as she spoke though. Yeah she was happy this mission was over but Ashley was the only survivor of her unit, Jenkins had been killed and Nihlus was shot by his own kind. This was far from being perfect mission but Artemis knew she did save the colony, which gave her a small amount of happiness.

"Aye, Aye Commander."

It took minutes to kill the final Geth troopers and the two remaining husks before they could approach the beacon.

"Joker the beacon is secure we need immediate pick up." Artemis signaled the Normandy and when she turned around Alenko was being caught in the green light of the Beacon. She didn't think, she just reacted running forward and pushing Kaidan out of the way. In seconds her whole body was stiff and she was lifted into the air. Pain flooded through her veins and flashes are blood, war and darkness filled her brain. Artemis tried to scream out but nothing happened the flashes of death just kept coming until finally all she saw was black.


End file.
